


Another kind of judgement/ Eine andere Art der Beurteilung

by Soiteh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara!Sans, Big!Sans, F/F, F/M, Leser ist Frisk
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soiteh/pseuds/Soiteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hoooo endlich fertig!<br/>MeisterEule und ich haben uns auf einen netten Fanfiction-Tausch eingelassen! ;3<br/>Ich hoffe es gefällt dir~!  </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7469976">Der Link zu ihrer Arbeit für Moi</a></p><p> </p><p>Bitte urteilt nicht allzu hart, ich Schreibe normalerweise gar keinen smut.. auch wenn das hier eher Kuschelsex ist... *hüstel*<br/>Also, Faire Warnung: Hier gibt es Sex in diversen Formen! :'D :'D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another kind of judgement/ Eine andere Art der Beurteilung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeisterEule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/gifts).



> Hoooo endlich fertig!  
> MeisterEule und ich haben uns auf einen netten Fanfiction-Tausch eingelassen! ;3  
> Ich hoffe es gefällt dir~! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Der Link zu ihrer Arbeit für Moi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7469976)
> 
>  
> 
> Bitte urteilt nicht allzu hart, ich Schreibe normalerweise gar keinen smut.. auch wenn das hier eher Kuschelsex ist... *hüstel*  
> Also, Faire Warnung: Hier gibt es Sex in diversen Formen! :'D :'D

„So, da sind wir.“

Dein Blick wandert durch das schicke, in lila gehaltene Restaurant.  Du lehnst dich an den Tisch mit deinen Ellbogen an und lehnst dich leicht über den Tisch zur einzelnen Kerze, die einsam vor sich hin flackerte. Die kleine Flamme spiegelte sich in deinen dunklen Augen wieder.

„Deine Reise ist fast vorbei, huh?“,  fragte Sans. Dein Blick hob sich augenblicklich von dem Licht der Kerze zu seinem Paar in den sonst dunklen Höhlen.  Er sah dich nicht an und schob stattdessen mit einem seiner knochigen Zeigefinger das Besteck auf seiner Seite umher. Du verbliebst stumm und sahst ihm zu, wie er die Gabel wieder auf eine gerade Linie brachte.

„Du musst wirklich nach Hause gehen wollen.“

Sein Lächeln war wie immer angefroren am Platz. Beim genauen hinsehen jedoch erkanntest du schnell, dass die Augen auf einer ganz anderen Gefühlsebene sprachen. Sein Blick traf endlich deinen. Die Luft war mit unterschwelligen, kaum hörbaren Stimmen der anderen Gäste gefüllt. Sie hinterließen eine leise, aber angenehme Atmosphäre. Er beäugte dich eine Weile, ehe er  leicht mit den Schultern zuckte, als ob du zu ihm etwas erwidert hättest,  „Hey, ich kenne das Gefühl, kleine. Trotzdem.. Vielleicht ist es manchmal besser zu nehmen, was dir gegeben wird.“

Er beugte sich ebenfalls über den Tisch; imitierte deine Geste und sprach in einer deutlich leiseren und eindringlicheren Stimme weiter, „Hier unten hast du schon Essen, Trinken, Freunde.. Ist das, was du zu tun hast es wirklich wert?“

Deine Unterlippe löste sich leicht von der oberen und ließ bei dir einen leicht sprachlosen Ausdruck zurück. Du hättest nie wirklich damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet Sans dich mit so einem Thema konfrontiert. Du machst dir deinen Weg durch den Untergrund schon seit einer Weile und..  hattest nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Für dich war es selbstverständlich wieder rauszukommen. Trotz Mangel der Erinnerungen. Du wusstest nicht einmal, weshalb du überhaupt reingefallen bist.

Deine lange Pause endete damit, dass Sans sein übliches Pokerface wieder aufsetzt und sich halb von dir und dem Tisch wegdrehte,  „Ach, vergiss es.“

Dein Herz bekam einen unangenehmen Stich. Die Tonlage war zwar neutral, dass er aber so einfach von seinen vorherigen Worten ablässt, zeigte, dass er nicht viel Hoffnung in seine Worte an dich legte. Ehe er das Thema wechseln konnte, hobst du deine Hand von der feinen Tischdecke und warfst sie praktisch auf die andere Seite zu Sans Fingern.

Du willst jeden glücklich machen. Vor allem die, die dir besonders in der kurzen Zeit ans Herz gewachsen sind.  Und sei es, dass du dafür Sans unausgesprochenen Wunsch zum Bleiben nachgehst.

Deine Augen und deine Seele zeigten es deutlich.

_ Du sprühst geradezu vor ENTSCHLOSSENHEIT. _

\---

Es war schon recht spät. Die magischen Lichter in Snowdin verglühten langsam und spiegelten den Sonnenuntergang auf der Oberfläche.  Du machst deinen ersten Schritt in den Schnee und wirfst noch einen letzten Blick zu der netten Shopkeeperin.  Sie winkt dir mit einer Hand zu, während die andere unter ihrer Brust verschränkt bleibt.

Vielleicht bekommst du ja den Job als Verkaufshilfe.

Du kannst einfach nicht mehr im Haus hocken, während die Jungs ihren Jobs nachgehen. Du musst dich schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr verstecken und hast bereits alles Mögliche versucht, um dich den lieben langen Tag sinnvoll zu beschäftigen. Vergebens.

So spülst du wenigstens auch etwas Geld in die Haushaltskasse und fühlst dich weniger wie ein Dauergast.

Auf halben Weg hast du noch einen Bogen zu Grillby gemacht und dem Skelett, das deine absolute Liebe für Fettiges Essen teilt, eine Nettigkeit mitgebracht. Alphys hatte dringend eine helfende Hand im Labor gebraucht und Sans hatte sich nach vielem Hin und Her tatsächlich dazu eingelassen.

Was auch immer die da machen. Du warst schon so gut wie durch die Tür, da klingelte dein Handy in einem albernen Klingelton. Du verdrehst leicht die Augen (Sans änderte ständig etwas an deinem Handy, ohne dich auch nur irgendwie zu informieren…) und nimmst den Anruf an.

"H-hi, Frisk!", Alphys Stimme näselte sich durch den Hörer.

"Hey Alph! Was gibt es?"

"Hast d-du eventuell Zeit? Ich b-bräuchte dich und deine E-entschlossenheit hier gerade dringendst…"

Deine Augenbrauen fuhren zusammen. Dein Griff um die Papiertüte wurde stärker, als du noch mit den klimpernden Schlüsseln die Tür vor dir wieder zuknallst. Sofort brachten dich deine Füße in die Richtung des Bootmannes.

"... Ich bin sofort da."

 

Bevor du überhaupt, angekommen am Labor, die Klingel betätigen konntest, schoben sich die schweren Metalltüren auseinander und offenbarten eine nervös schwitzende Alphys. Du öffnest schon den Mund, um besorgt nachzufragen, da zieht dich die Echsendame schon in ihr Reich. Ihre kleinen Augen schauen mit großer Besorgtheit durch ihre Brille zu dir auf. Ihre Hände verhakten sich in gewohnter Manier ineinander. Der Kiefer öffnete sich erst, als die Türen wieder zusammenfanden und ein dumpfes Geräusch vom Aufprall erzeugten.

„I-ich habe es schon wieder geschafft! Ich habe alles vermasselt!“, war das erste, was sie direkt in Panik herausbrachte, „  Ich bin das letzte…! ichsolleeinfachwiederzurückindietonneindiemichundynereingeworfenhat!!! Ichgehöreindietonneich-!!“

Du packst Alphys und schüttelst sie einmal kräftig nach vorne und hinten, um sie aus ihrer Panikattacke zu befreien, ehe du dich zu ihr hinunter beugst: „Um Gottes Willen Alph! Alles ist gut, hast du wieder ausversehen-..?„

Sie schüttelt sich, den Tränen nahe und schob sich ihre verrutschte Brille wieder zu Recht. Zögerlich zog sie sich aus deinem Griff und schlurfte schon fast zum Fahrstuhl, „S-schau es dir einfach selbst an, Ich habe schon alles p-probiert, aber Sans…“

Bei der Erwähnung seines Namens hängt dir ein unangenehmer Kloß im Hals. Still fährt ihr beide hinunter in das inzwischen wieder genutzte alte Labor. Ihre tapsigen Schritte führen dich in einen Raum am Ende des Flures, welcher sich von selbst für euch öffnet.

Und du sahst… erstmal Garnichts.

Alphys schien das umso mehr zu beunruhigen. Sie reißt sich abrupt von deinem Griff und stellt sich ratlos inmitten des Raumes. Währenddessen geht die Tür gegenüber von dir auf.

„Al, hattest du mir nicht versichert, dass du sämtliche Regler an dem Teil auf ein Minimum gestellt hast? Laut dem Protokoll war der Schieber für den dritten Funktio-…“

Seine weißen Linsen waren das erste, was du registriert hast. Die Mundwinkel konfus nach unten gewinkelt. Obwohl er am anderen Ende des Raumes stand, musstest du schon leicht den Kopf heben.

Beim fliegenden Jesus…

Du hättest fast die Papiertüte fallen gelassen, hättest du dich nicht wieder eingekriegt. Alphys pfriemelte nun nervös an ihrem Kittel rum, während das mindestens zwei Meter große Skelett dich bemerkt, dir  faul zuwinkt und ein „Heya, ist das für mich, Kleine?“  produziert.

 

Du hast so einiges im Untergrund erlebt. Darunter auch viel Verrücktes.

Aber das.. toppte es nicht nur, sondern trat allen vorherigen Geschehnissen geradezu in den Arsch.

Sans Blick wechselte von den dunklen Augenhöhlen seines Bruders zu Undynes ungläubigen starren. Die Fischlady riss nach einer ausgeschwiegenen Minute das Gebiss auseinander.

„ICH GLAUBE, ICH DREH AM RAD!!!! **Ist das abgefahren!!!!!!!** “, schrie sie geradezu. Es wundert dich, dass sie nicht sofort das Sofa, auf dem du und Sans sitzen, in die Luft stemmt und damit trainiert. Sans verschwand fast im Sofa, so sehr wie er sich da rein gepresst hat. Ihm war es eindeutig unangenehm. Du hast dich von deinem Sitzplatz gelöst und hobst die Socke auf, welche zwischen dem Türrahmen der Küche und dem Fernseher lag. Sie roch zwar nicht und schien absolut sauber (du hast immer noch die Vermutung, dass sie Papyrus regelmäßig wäscht), reichte aber dennoch als Mittel, um mit einem aggressiven Wedeln des Stoffes Undyne und Papyrus aus der Haustür zu jagen.

„Heh. Danke, Kleine.“, kam es nun deutlich gelassener von Sans, als er wieder eine normale Position im grünen Sofa einnehmen konnte. Für gewöhnlich war er die Coolness selbst, aber selbst so eine Veränderung wirft den Punlord mal aus der Bahn. Du winkst nur ab und wirfst dich mit voller Kraft auf die Couch. Sie wackelte unter deinen Knien und Schienbeinen.

Stille.

Im Fernsehen lief eine Wiederholung des letzten Filmes „MTT – Pray, eat, legs“. Sein Schädel war noch vorne gerichtet. Sein Blick fiel allerdings recht schnell wieder auf dich. Du hast einen leicht entschuldigenden Blick drauf, da du einfach nicht aufhören kannst ihn anzustarren.

„..Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“, fragte er von der Seite und richtete denn seinen Oberkörper in deine Richtung.

„Ich.. kann mir nicht helfen... Es ist einfach zu ungewohnt zu dir hochsehen zu müssen, Sans.“, gibst du kleinlaut zu, während du mit der linken Hand deinen rechten Oberarm umfasst, „Was.. genau habt ihr da eigentlich versucht? Und wieso musstest du als Versuchskaninchen herhalten?“

Er dreht sich nun vollkommen zu dir und legt seine Beine in den Schneidersitz. Gott sei Dank ist die Couch so breit, sonst würde er wohl bei der Position halb heraushängen, „Al und ich wollten ihre neue Maschine ausprobieren. Du weißt doch inzwischen, dass sie mit flüssiger Entschlossenheit versucht, ein künstliches Herz zu züchten. Die Unterlagen von Gaster haben zwar geholfen, gingen aber in eine ganz andere Richtung. Wir mussten sie ausprobieren, aber naja..“

Du nickst schwach. Seit Endogeny und den anderen Monstern will sie bestimmt keine unschuldigen Testobjekte verwenden. Dein blick war kurz auf den Teppich gerichtet und flog nun wieder zum Skelett, „Und was genau hast du dir dabei gedacht, einfach selbst das Karnickel zu spielen? Du weißt, wie das ausgehen kann.“

Du hast erst deine erhöhte Lautstärke bemerkt, als er leicht verdutzt schaut.  Er zuckt kaum merklich mit den Schultern, „Alles für die Wissenschaft, Kleine. Die Entschlossenheit war nur in geringen Mengen und in Gasform. Mir konnte also nichts passieren.“

Du wirfst ihn einen mehr als vorwurfsvollen Blick von oben bis unten vor, „Klar, ‚nichts‘.“

Er verdreht die Augenlichter und schob beide Hände in die Jackentaschen, „Du hast es doch gehört, sie hat einen Regler vergessen. Das ist temporär. Also entspann deine Knochen, Prinzessin.“

Du schnaufst nur verächtlich dazu. Er hebt eine knochige Augenbraue und beugt sich leicht zu dir herunter, „Oh, passt Prinzesschen der Name etwa nicht? Oder ist es, weil der alte Sansy es sagt?“

 

\---

 

„Hmpf.“, brachtest du kaum hörbar heraus.

Das übrige Gespräch hat sich in eine Richtung entwickelt, in der du lieber die Flucht ergreifst, als mit einer knallroten Birne sein Gelächter und Gehänsel zu ertragen. Du hast dich schon recht oft gefragt, wie genau ihr zueinander steht. Klar, ihr seid Freunde… aber oft, wenn ihr alleine seid, veränderte sich sein Blick. Seine Stimme war deutlich angenehmer und seine harten Finger waren für längere oder kürzere Zeit an einigen Orten deines Körpers, die sonst keiner so berührt hätte. Du kannst ihn gut leiden… sehr sogar. Herrgott, du bist eine erwachsene Frau, natürlich schaust du dich nach gewisser Gesellschaft um.

Du wälzt dich auf die linke Seite und schaust auf ein Bild, welches dir Papyrus in das Gästezimmer gehängt hat. Es war natürlich ein Knochen.

Dein Handy vibrierte und spielte kurz ein paar Piano-Noten aus, die du bei Undyne aufgenommen hast.

 **[KissyCutieMew]** Hey, ich habe da ein oder zwei kleine Fragen. o_o

 **[Zimteule]** Ok?

 **[KissyCutieMew]** Ist wegen Sans. Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid, was passiert ist! q__q

 **[Zimteule]** Alles okay, Al! Ich begreife zwar immer noch nicht, wie du auch seine Klamotten mitwachsen lassen konntest, aber hey! Sollte ich mal zunehmen, komme ich auf dich zurück.  <3

 **[KissyCutieMew]** …  >.>

 **[Zimteule]** J K, sag an.

 **[KissyCutieMew]** Benimmt er sich irgendwie eigenartig? Ist er genervt oder aggressiv?

Du kratzt dich verwundert am rechten Ohr.

 **[Zimteule]** Nicht, das ich wüsste. Wie kommst du darauf?

 **[KissyCutieMew]** Ah, nur so…

 **[KissyCutieMew]** Hey Punk! Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du da etwas mit dem Scherzkeks am Laufen hast!

Dir fällt fast das Handy aus der Hand, als du das liest.

 **[KissyCutieMew]** Sag an, habt ihr euch schon befummelt, heh?

 **[Zimteule]** Was zum..? Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du es bist, Undyne!

 **[KissyCutieMew]** Ach, komm schon!! Jeder sieht diesen Blick, den du ihm zuwirfst, als ob du am liebsten sofort deine Bluse aufreißt und dich ihm zu willen machen willst!!

Mit einem leisen Fluch aus deinen Lippen rollst du dich aus dem Bett und verlässt das dunkle Zimmer, „Doofer Fisch…“

Jetzt brauchst du ein heißes Bad.

\---

Im kleinen Badezimmer des Hauses stand die Luft geradezu vor Nebel.

Deine Füße tauchten aus dem heißen Badewasser auf und dampften in der leicht kühlen Luft. Du lächelst äußerst zufrieden. Der Badeschaum hatte sich leider schon fast komplett aufgelöst, obwohl du keine fünf Minuten drinnen sitzt. Du sammelst etwas Wasser mit deinen Händen auf und gießt es über deine bereits feuchten Haare. Es  bahnte sich seinen Weg über deinen Kopf, hinunter zur Halsbeuge, über die weichen Brüste. Auch wenn sie zur Hälfte im heißen Wasser sind, schauten deine Brustwarzen hervor. Du gießt noch etwas warmes Wasser über sie, ehe du mit deiner glatten Hand über sie fährst.

Dein Kopf dreht sich zur hölzernen Tür. Bist du alleine?  Dein Blick wanderte an der Wasseroberfläche entlang, über die deine rechte Hand zaghaft drüber fährt. Sie dippt in der Höhe deines Bauchnabels ein und wirft Ringe in das sonst ruhige Wasser.

Dich kann keiner hören, oder?

Dein Blick wich zur weißen Kachelwand, als du deine Finger zwischen deine Schenkel schlüpfen lässt.

Würde dich jetzt wer hören, wenn du jetzt...?

Du schließt deine Augen und fährst über den Kitzler.  „Nur ein bisschen..“, murmelst du zu dir selbst. Dein Unterleib rief schon eine Weile nach Aufmerksamkeit, die du ihm einfach nicht geben konntest. Selbst, wenn du es versucht hast. Die innere Hitze trieb dir nach zwei oder dreimal masturbieren den Schweiß auf die Stirn – immer noch unbefriedigt und schlecht gelaunt.

Du hast dir fest vorgenommen nach einer ‚Lösung‘ zu suchen, als dein Unterleib wieder nach Aufmerksamkeit bettelt. Du wirfst geradezu dein rechtes Bein auf den Rand der Wanne, um einen besseren Winkel zu bekommen. Du hast es nur für wenige Sekunden ignoriert, doch es rächt sich mit voller Wucht an dir, indem es dich umso sensibler auf deine Berührungen macht. Deinen Lippen entweicht ein Wimmern, gefolgt von einem langgezogenen Stöhnen, als du genau den richtigen Fleck berührt hast.

Du merkst schon, dass das eine mal nicht mal ansatzweise reichen wird. Du beißt dir auf die Unterlippe, um diese Gier einfach nur schnell und temporär zu stillen, als du die Türklinke hörst.

Dein Kopf wirft sich in die Richtung des Geräusches, als du deine Hand zwischen deinen Beinen hervorziehst. Dein Zeigefinger fährt dabei ziemlich grob über die Spitze deines Kitzlers, sodass du, beim Anblick vom Gast, eine Art lautes, überraschtes Stöhnen herausbringst.

Dein Blick konnte von einem Reh stammen, das vor einem Gewehrlauf zu Eis erstarrt ist.

Sans weite Augenhöhlen spiegelten dasselbe da, ehe er in einem ungesunden Blau die Tür hinter sich wieder zuknallt.

Panik machte sich in dir breit, als du versuchst übereilt die Wanne zu verlassen. Bevor du ein Bein über den Porzellan-Rand bewegen konntest, rutschst du an der Kante ab und fällst mit Brüsten auf die kalte, glatte Oberfläche des Bodens.

 

\---

 

_//…. Kleine..? … Frisk..? //_

_//Frisk? …Schläfst du..? //_

_//…//_

_//Ha….//_

_//Mmmm…//_

Deine Augen öffnen sich und sehen direkt auf deine Zimmerdecke.

Du frierst. Als du an dir hinunter siehst, fallen dir zwei Dinge auf: Du warst bis zu den Fußknöcheln aufgedeckt – und nackt.

Du wendest deinen Blick von dir einige Zeit nicht ab, ehe zu von der Matratze rollst. Wahrscheinlich hast du nach dem Bad dich nicht weiter ums anziehen gekümmert. Zwei Schichten Klamotten später hörst du die Hausklingel, was dich sofort durch die Tür türmen lässt.

„Heeeeey, Punk!“, grüßt dich ein blaues, mit spitzen Zähnen gefülltes, Gesicht. Alphys schob sie durch den Türrahmen, an dir vorbei.

Du winkst leicht. Achja, Paps Kochunterricht.. Undyne türmt direkt zur offenen Küche, als Al freundlich zu dir schaut. Du schließt noch die Tür hinter Alphys, ehe du sie zur Couch bringst.  Sie blieb kurz stehen, als sie an Sans, welcher gerade ein Witze-Buch las, hochsah.

„Grüß dich, Sans.“, begann sie und erntete ein leichtes auf und ab der knochigen Finger, was wohl als Winken gedacht war. Sie ließ sich neben ihn nieder, „W-wie geht es dir..?“

Er ließ seinen Blick vom Buch ab und schaute zu ihr hinunter. Währenddessen du dich neben Alph an der Armlehne abstützt, schenkst du dem Geschepper in der Küche deutlich mehr Aufmerksamkeit.

Alphys nickte knapp, als sie nach und nach haken auf ihrem plötzlich aufgetauchtem Klemmbrett verteilte, ehe sie ihre Schnauze in die Luft hob. Sie schnüffelte kaum hörbar, bevor sie irritiert ihren Kopf zu dir dreht, „Frisk? Du…“

Sie winkt dich zu ihr hinunter. Du folgst ihrer stummen Bitte, sodass ihr fast eure Nasen aneinander stupsen könntet. „Du.. riechst irgendwie anders..“, murmelte sie leise zu dir.

„Ich benutze eigentlich immer dasselbe Shampoo und Duschgel.“, gabst du recht flach zurück. Alphys schüttelte stark den Kopf, „N-nein, nicht das! Du riechst nach… Magie? … an deinem Gesicht..“

Du verziehst fraglich das Gesicht und führst dir mit einer Hand über die Gesichtshaut. Du stoppst abrupt bei deinen Lippen, als diese unter deiner Berührung kribbeln. Sofort entfernst du deine Hand vom Gesicht und schaust leicht verwundert auf.

Sans, der hinter Alphys ziemliches Interesse an dem Thema zeigt, hatte die Gesichtsfarbe von blauer Tinte. Deine linke Augenbraue schießt in die Höhe. Was zum…?

„Vielleicht liegt es am Essen? Immerhin ist es magisch.“, rätselte Alphys, „Hm.. denn sollte mir das aber eher aufgefallen sein, oder..?“

Du zuckst mit den Schultern, „Normalerweise kommt mir keiner so nahe, Al.“

Das kleine, gelbe Reptil schien sich mit der Antwort vorerst zufrieden zu geben und widmete sich wieder ihrem Brett.

 

Du betest eigentlich fast jeden Tag zu den Göttern, dass sich der Kochstil der beiden Chaoten verbessert. Leider… scheinen die Götter nichts unter einem Berg hören zu können. Immer noch recht hungrig verlässt du den Tisch, sodass Papyrus sofort sich sämtliches dreckiges Geschirr krallt, um es mit genauso viel Power und Leidenschaft abzuwaschen. Du biegst an der Ecke vorbei zur Treppe, als Alphys ihre Krallen um deinen Arm legt.

„Undyne w-will noch mit Papyrus einen Nachtisch zaubern. Also haben wir n-noch Zeit.“

Sie zieht dich sanft in dein Zimmer und setzt dich auf dein Bett. Nachdem sie deine Tür sanft geschlossen hat, sackt sie leicht seufzend zusammen, „Asgore weiß von dir.“

Bei dem Namen springst du praktisch auf und fliegst geradezu zu deiner Freundin. Deine Hände packen sie an den Schultern, „WAS??!“

Ihre bebrillten Augen weiteten sich, als sie wild mit den Händeln vor sich hin wedelt, „B-bitte nicht so laut! Er hat einen Ordner mit meinen Fanarts gesehen u-und.. „

Du schaust zur Seite, als du deine Hände von ihr nimmst.

„A-aber keine Sorge, Frisk! Unser König ist so gutmütig, dass er auf dich warten will. D-das heißt, du kannst dir Zeit lassen. Ein oder Zwei J-jahre mehr machen keinen Unterschied für die meisten..“

Dein Blick schweift wieder zu ihr. Du überlegst schon seit Ewigkeiten, wie du deinen geliebten Mitmonstern helfen kannst. Leider hast du bisher nichts gefunden. Alphys steckt selbst noch in der Forschung. Du setzt dich vor ihr in den Schneidersitz hin und fährst dir durch die inzwischen gewachsenen Haare. „…Ich.. muss darüber nachdenken... Danke dir, Al.“

 

Der Abend ist wie viele andere. Du sitzt vor dem Fernseher und betrachtest den fabulösen Roboter, wie er seine Küche auf eine äußerst delikate Weise putzt, als Sans durch Papyrus Tür kommt. Er sieht zu dir herunter und fängt deinen Blick auf. Du brichst den Blickkontakt nach zwei Sekunden verlegen ab und blickst auf deine kurzen Fingernägel. Die Luft neben dir kühlt sich kurz aus, ehe er sich neben dir lässig auf die Polster teleportiert.

//YES meine Lieben! Schaut nur, wie diese Fläche nun glänzt! Wenn ihr auch so strahlend-schöne Oberflächen braucht, kauft unbedingt mein neues MTT-Marken Produkt METT-A-CLEAN! Nur damit bekommt ihr…//, dröhnt es aus der Röhre. Ihr beide gähnt praktisch gleichzeitig. Du kicherst leise daraufhin, worauf er hin lieber sein Bein quer über Das andere schlägt.

„Gott, hast du Quadratlatschen bekommen...“, meinst du grinsend, als du mit deinen Fingern über seinen Fuß fährst. Er zuckte plötzlich so stark zusammen, dass der Pantoffel quer durch das Zimmer flog.

Dein Blick folgte dem Geschoss, ehe er auf ihm ruhte. Er wirkte steif wie ein Brett.

„….“

„………………“

„….Pfft. Bist du etwa kitzelig geworden?“

Er begriff noch nicht so ganz genau, was passiert ist, als du dich auf seinen Schoß positionierst und belustigt beide Hände auf und zu bewegst. Deine Hände fuhren zuerst über seine Schienbeine, was ihn wohl wieder zur Besinnung brachte, „H-hey, Kleine…!“

Du drückst ihn auf die restliche, freie Oberfläche der Couch und rutschst auf sein Becken, um hinter dir besser an seine Oberschenkelknochen zu kommen. Er zuckte erneut stark zusammen.

„Hältst du etwa dein Lachen zurück, Sans...?“, fragst du belustigt und verlagerst den Gewicht wieder nach vorne, um seinen Schwachpunkt zu finden.

Er wehrt sich ja nicht, also schien er nichts gegen zu haben, oder?

„Kleine, warte, ich-„, begann er, wurde aber von dir grob unterbrochen, als du deinen Hintern mehr auf sein Becken drückst, was ihn sofort verstummen ließ. Deine Hände hingegen verteilten sich auf seinen ganzen Körper. Mal fuhren sie über Elle und Speiche, dippten kurz unter das T-Shirt und fuhren die Rillen der Wirbelsäule entlang oder drückten denselben Stoff zwischen die Lücken seiner Rippen. Du fühlst sich selber mit Energie aufgeladen, die du so selbst noch nicht kanntest. Deine Finger fuhren zaghaft über das Brustbein, als dir ein Gedanke in den Kopf kommt.

Vielleicht ist er eher sensibel..?

Dein Lächeln wurde wieder zu einem Grinsen, als du dich hinunter beugst, um deine Fingernägel  gegen das rechte Schlüsselbein zu kratzen, als er unter dir, wie unter einen Stromschlag, aufbäumt und ein undefinierbares Geräusch produziert. Du reagierst sofort, „Ah, entschuldige! Hat das wehgeta-.. … ah?“

Dein Kopf wanderte langsam an dir hinunter. Sitzt du auf einem komischen Hügel, oder..?

Du springst, wie eine Katze, vom Sofa und hältst dir eine Hand vor dem Mund. Vor dir… und eben UNTER dir… hat sich eine Art Zelt an seinem Schritt gebildet. Er setzt sich schnell auf und hält beschämt eine Hand über das glühende Zelt, während die andere versucht, sanft nach dir zu greifen.

„Warte, Ich..!“, begann er verlegen und knallblau, als du dich stotternd entschuldigst und in dein Zimmer sprintest.

\---

Du liegst nun gefühlt eine Stunde flach auf deinem Rücken. Was war vorhin passiert…? Deine Wangen brennen vor Scham. Du hast ihn tatsächlich… sexuell erregt..?

Du weißt nicht so ganz, ob dich das in die Höllen der Scham treibt oder in die Höhen der Freude. Du magst Sans sehr.. vielleicht etwas mehr, als alle anderen.. und warst dir nie wirklich sicher, ob du in irgendeiner Art und Weise attraktiv für Monster sein kannst. Klar, die sehen alle anders aus, aber du bist halt immer noch ein Mensch…

Deine Gedanken treiben dich scher in den Wahnsinn! Du willst dich einfach nur von diesen Gedanken, die immer öfter in deinen Kopf kommen, befreien. Deine Füße berührten den weichen Teppich unter dir und bringen dich zur Küche. Du stützt dich über das Waschbecken, dessen Wasserhahn langsam dein Glas mit kaltem Wasser füllt, als sich ein großer Schatten über dich auftut.

Große, knochige Hände drehten den Hahn zu, als das Wasser am oberen Rand angekommen ist.

„Ich bin leider kein kitzeliges Skelett, Kleine.“, murmurte Sans leise hinter dir. Du nickst kaum sehbar und greifst zum Glas, um es an deine Lippen zu setzen. Sein Kopf landete sanft auf deiner rechten Schulter, „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du das aber bereits wusstest… Sag schon. Was hast du wirklich geplant..?“

Seine leise, dennoch klare Stimme, jagte dir einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Zumal die art, wie du mich berührt hast, kein kitzeln war… du hast mich gestreichelt, Frisk…“

Er packte dich an deinen Seiten und drückte dich an seinen großen Körper, „Ich bin fast da unter dir wahnsinnig geworden. Wie du dein Becken an meines gepresst hast… „, Sans Zähne fuhren über deine Ohrmuschel, „wäre ich nicht momentan so groß, hätte ich mich bestimmt zwischen deine Schamlippen drücken können.. auch, wenn noch Stoff zwischen war..“

Seine Stimme vibrierte in deinem Gehörgang. Deine Rechte Seite zuckte zusammen und kribbelte in einem süßen Schmerz. Seine spitzen Finger ertasteten deine Hüfte, nur um dort sanft in dein Hüft fett zu drücken. Er atmete erregt aus und drehte Kreise an denen, „Hab ich dir jemals gesagt, wie … absolut scharf….“, seine letzten zwei Worte klangen so, als ob er sich stark zurückhalten würde, „ ich alles, was ich an dir sehe, finde? Und dein Duft…“

Eine Hand wanderte zu deiner rechten Halsbeuge und hob deine Haare an. Er schmiegte seinen Schädel in die Beuge und atmete ein, „Und du riechst.. süßlich…?“

Dein Atem stockte, als er seinen Kiefer öffnete und einfach in deinen Hals biss. Du zogst scharf die Luft an und seufzt sie wieder aus. Du drehst deinen Kopf in seine Richtung und versuchst ihn in die Augen zu sehen…

…Großer Fehler.

Als er deinen Blick bemerkte, sah er auf. Seine Augenhöhlen waren leer. Das Gesicht wirkte geradezu unheimlich. Gierig. Er hob seinen Schädel etwas und öffnete seinen Mund nochmal, diesmal um seine Sprachlosigkeit klar zumachen.

Deine Augen waren leicht glasig, die Unterlippe leicht gelöst und die Wangen gerötet.

Aus ihm löste sich ein tiefes Knurren, ehe er dich gegen die Arbeitsfläche presste. Du spürst wieder diese Kälte hinter dir, ehe eine warme Zunge über deinen Nacken fährt. Du spürst seinen ganzen Körper an dir und kannst schwören, auch wieder das Zelt zu bemerken. Ein Blick zwischen deine Beine bestätigte es. Du erkennst ein dumpfes Leuchten.

„Ha… Frisk…“, stöhnte er leise, als er begann, sich gegen deinen angezogenen Hintern zu pressen.

Eine riesige Beule rieb sich zwischen den Stoff deiner kurzen Schlafhose und deinen Backen.

Gott, seine Hose ist auch nicht die dickste, du spürst den Kopf….

Deine Mitte brannte vor Verlangen, als seine Hände dich erkundeten. Sie fuhren wieder über deine Hüften, wanderten über deine Seiten hoch zu deinen Brüsten und…

Wo zur Hölle ist dein Shirt?!

„Heh, sorry. Ich hab´s mal… entfernt..“, murmelte er hinter dir, ehe sich ein leises Keuchen lockerte.

Seine harten Hände fuhren grob und etwas unerfahren an deinen Hügeln auf und ab, pressten sich fingerweise in das zarte und weiche Fleisch und stoppten, als sie dir ein lautes Seufzen entlockten. Sie fuhren Kreise über deinen Brustwarzen, „Ah, da hab ich etwas gefunden…“

Seine rechte Hand fuhr mit dem Spielen fort, als die andere hinter dir verschwand. Du hörst einen Gummizug schnappen, ehe ein schweres Gewicht an deinem Steißbein ruht. Du schluckst leise und reichst mit einer Hand nach hinten, um Sans damit ein leises Stöhnen zu entlocken.

Bei den Göttern, du kannst nicht mal ansatzweise deine Hand um sein Glied legen…

Du drehst dich in deinem Käfig aus Knochen um und schaust zu ihm auf. Sein Blick ist voller Verlangen. Die Wangenknochen sind in einem sanften Blau getaucht und die Zunge hängt leicht zwischen den Zähnen heraus…

Du willst es genauso, allerdings würdest du zu 100% dein erstes Mal auf einem Küchentheke zutiefst bereuen. Dein Grinsen bildete sich erneut, als du dich langsam auf deine Knie begibst..

Sein Blick folgt dir etwas verwundert, ehe sein Kiefer im Schock zu- du wieder aufschnappte.

Du hast beide Hände nun um Sans Glied gelegt und streifst sie zaghaft auf und ab.

„W-was tust du daAAaaH-…?!“

„Ich mache etwas, wovon ich schon eine Weile geträumt habe..“, antwortest du, ehe du deine Zunge verspielt raushängen lässt und sie probeweise über seine Spitze fährst. Er zuckte stark über dir zusammen und schob so ungewollt den ganzen Kopf zwischen deine Lippen. Seine Knochen zitterten. Du hältst dich an seinem Becken fest, um etwas Stabilität in die Sache zu bringen.

Du hast schon damals an der Oberfläche genug gesehen, um zu wissen was du tust.

Es würde dir allerdings deutlich leichter fallen, wenn er nicht so verdammt breit wäre… du bekommst nach seinem Anfang kaum etwas Weiteres herein.  Du brauchst eine Weile, um ihn nach und nach… Zentimeter für Zentimeter.. weiter zwischen deine Lippen zu bekommen. Als du dich langsam sicher genug dafür fühlst (und Sans über dir wie Pudding zwischen deinen Händen ist), fängst du an deinen Kopf an der leuchtenden Länge auf und wieder ab zu bewegen.

Sans verwandelt sich schnell in einen stöhnenden Haufen, der nach jedem Auf und Ab von dir, sich weiter mit dem Oberkörper in Richtung Boden begibt. Deine Hände lassen von ihm ab und streicheln grob den Rest, der nicht in deinen Mund passt. Er versucht sich noch verzweifelt an der Theke fest zu halten, rutscht aber geschwächt ab und hält sich am kalten Boden fest. Seine knie haben schon lange nachgegeben und zwingen dich immer weiter runter.

Dein halber Oberkörper ist durch das Gewicht über dir auf den Küchenboden gepresst. Du wirst immer energischer und nimmst immer mehr und mehr von ihm in dich auf. Dein Würgreflex greift ab und zu mal ein, jedoch gewöhnt dich dein Kiefer so langsam an ihn. Du nimmst das pulsierende und steinharte Glied weiter in deinen Mund auf, bis er fast komplett in dir ist, als Sans deinen Kopf packt und den Rest mit Gewalt in dich schiebt. Er keucht, stöhnt und wimmert laut über dir auf, bis er mit einem groben Stoß in deinem Rachen kommt. Du ziehst dich schnell weg und schnappst nach Luft.

Der Rest seines Spermas kleckerte auf den Fußboden.

\---

Du rutschst mit deinem Rücken an der steinernen Wand runter und wirfst einen Blick in denen Rucksack. Ob der alte Gerson noch diese Äpfel hat..?

Es ist fast eine Woche her, dass der eine Abend passiert ist. Alles danach ging wie in einem undeutlichen Schimmer vorüber: Du bist neben ihm, in seinem Zimmer aufgewacht. Sein Blick war zwar schelmisch, aber voller Zuneigung.  Du konntest nicht anders, als ihm in dem Moment dein Herz komplett zu übergeben.

Leider erfuhr er, binnen kürzester Zeit, von Asgore´s Wissen und deiner Entschlossenheit, weiter nach einer Lösung zu suchen. Er wurde laut, erinnerte dich an dein Versprechen zu bleiben. Er klang unheimlich wütend, in den Augen blitzte aber tiefe Enttäuschung und Verletzbarkeit auf.

Danach war er weg. Du und Paps haben ihn für Tage nicht gesehen. Das stärkte deinen Entschluss und du gingst mit etwas Proviant und Gold auf die Reise.

Mit mehr Äpfeln im Gepäck gehst du durch den langen Tunnel, der Waterfall mit Hotland verbindet. Sofort strömt dir die Hitze der Lava entgegen.  Schon bald entdeckst du das recht karge Gebäude mit der Aufschrift „LAB“ vor dir. Die im inneren herrschende Kühle erleichtert dich sofort.

Alphys saß gerade am PC und runzelte die Stirn über einige Formeln, als sie deine Anwesenheit bemerkte. Sie schob ihre Brille auf, „Hm?“

„Heya.“, gabst du zurück und schlenderst auf sie zu. Sie schaut dich recht skeptisch an, „Jetzt schau nicht so, Al. Ich… ich führe meine Reise fort. Wenn Asgore wirklich so fair ist, wird er mir erlauben, eine andere Lösung zu suchen.“

Alphys schob sich von ihrem Platz weg und hüpfte vom Bürostuhl, „Und du bist dir auch s-sicher..?“

„Jap.“, gibst du mit einem knappen Nicken zurück und schaust zur Seite.

Sie tapst die paar Schritte, die euch trennten, zu dir und greift mit ihren kleinen Händen an deine Unterarme, „Du bist meine Freundin, F-frisk. Ich habe dich sehr gerne. Und du weißt, dass du noch Zeit hast. Er wird dich n-nicht Jagen, bis er es muss…“

Dein Blick gleitet zu ihr hinunter.

„Was hat dich zu dieser E-entscheidung getrieben...?“, ihr Blick war mehr missmutig als traurig.

In deinem Kopf siehst du Sans, wie er mit seinem verletzten Blick vor deinen Augen verschwindet. Du schüttelst zaghaft den Kopf und gehst einen Schritt zurück, „Keine Sorge, Al. Ich habe nicht vor zu sterben.“

Du gehst auf die Knie, um ungefähr auf ihrer Höhe zu sein und legst deine Hände um ihr Gesicht, „Dafür bedeutet ihr mir alle viel zu viel. Ich liebe euch, das weißt du…?“

Ihre Mundwinkel kringelten sich etwas, als ihre Augen leicht wässrig wurden. Sie legte ihre Krallen auf deine weichen Hände. „Klar.“

 

Du warst schon bereits am Hotel von Mettaton angekommen, als dein Handy ein Geräusch machte.

Eine SMS…?

 **[Punlord]**   Heya.

Dein Blick hing einige Zeit an diesem Wort, ehe du antwortest.

 **[Zimteule]** Hey, Sans.

Du starrst einige Zeit auf dein Gerät, während du durch das Hotel streifst. Am Ende des Gebäudes leuchtete es wieder auf.

 **[Punlord]**   Du weißt, dass du diesen **_ellen_** weiten Weg nicht auf dich nehmen musst.

 **[Punlord]**   Du hast doch genug im **_Sch_** ** _ä_** ** _del_** , um anders zu entscheiden.

 **[Punlord]**   Ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass das die **_Wirbels_** ** _ä_** ** _ulen_** unserer Freundschaft ganz schön zum wackeln gebracht hat.

 **[Punlord]**   Komm wieder auf die richtigen **_Schienbeine_** , Frisk.

Gott, diese Witze waren mal Grotten-schlecht. Lag wohl daran, dass der Inhalt alles andere als lustig war.

 **[Punlord]**   Bitte bleib.

 **[Zimteule]** Ich kann nicht, Sans. Ich will eine Lösung finden, um alle glücklich zu machen. Ich darf nicht egoistisch sein.

 **[Punlord]**   … Denn sehen wir uns bald.

Das lässt dich stutzen, jedoch gehst du nicht weiter darauf ein.

\---

„Fantastisch, fantastisch!!! Schau dir diese Zahlen an!!!“

Du gibst ein grunz-artiges Geräusch von dir, als du von der Bühne hüpfst. Während Mettaton in seinen Fantelefonaten versinkt, machst du dich heimlich weiter in den Weg zum CORE. Der Weg ist Simple, aber still. Keine Seele zeigt sich, bis du zu einem Fahrstuhl kommst.

Dein Blick schwenkt über das Grau in Grau von den vielen Häusern. Das muss das ‚Neue Heim‘ sein, von dem Toriel erzählt hatte. Du wendest dich ab und steigst in den Fahrstuhl.

Deine Augen legen sich bald in einen Raum voller Gold Licht, das durch die riesigen Fenster dringt. Voller Bewunderung machst du deinen ersten Schritt aus dem Metallkasten. Deine Schritte hallen in der Allee aus weißen Säulen, welche an der Decke zu schwungvollen Bögen verschmelzen. Dein Blick hängt beim gehen eine Weile auf den Kontrast-wechselnden Kacheln, als du eine Bewegung vor dir wahrnimmst.

Mitten in der Halle steht Sans.

Du bleibst abrupt stehen. Er schiebt seine Hände in die Taschen.

„Was …?“, bringst du nur heraus, als er mit seinem üblichen Grinsen sich dir nähert, „Sans, was suchst du hier?“  Er antwortet dir nicht. Du hebst den Kopf etwas, als du einfach an ihm vorbei gehen willst. Du weichst seinem Blick aus, als du mit voller Kraft meterweit zurück geschleudert wirst. Verwirrt schaust du vom Hosenboden auf.

Sans Hände waren immer noch in den Taschen. „Sorry, Prinzessin.“, murmelte er und sah mit einem leuchtenden, blauen Auge zu dir herunter, „Ich kann dich nicht durchlassen, bis ich dich bewertet habe und du dich für würdig erwiesen hast.“

Du schaust ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Stutzen an, als er weiter spricht, „Du wirst für jede Aktion Beurteilt, die du hier im Untergrund bisher gemacht hast. ….“

Er ging langsam auf dich zu. Sein Blick war so distanziert, dass du dich schnell aufrappelst. Er bleibt genau vor dir stehen und legt eine Hand an eine Wange, „Du hast niemals jemanden Physisch verletzt oder Erfahrung darin gesammelt. Du bist eines der unschuldigsten Wesen, die jemals unter diesen Berg gelebt haben, Kleine.“

Sans Augenlider senkten sich leicht, als er seinen Kopf an denen nähert, „Du hast keine LIEBE verdient, aber dafür ‚Liebe‘ … Macht das Sinn?“

Dein Blick wendet sich von ihm nachdenklich ab, ehe er seine Zähne sanft an deine Lippen presst. Du schließt für einige Sekunden die Augen und lässt die Wärme seines Körpers in dich einwirken, ehe du den Kuss mit einem leisen Seufzer unterbrichst.

„… Sans.. Ich muss trotzdem weiter.“

Du merkst den kaum wahrnehmbaren Ruck in seiner Haltung, ehe er von dir komplett ablässt, „…Alles klar.“

Du machst einen Schritt nach vorne, als du deine Augen leicht zusammenkneifst. Du kannst eine Art durchsichtige Barriere sehen. Wohl die, die dich eben zurückgeworfen hat.

Du nickst leicht zu dieser, als Sans nur mit den Schultern zuckt, „Ich habe gesagt, dass du harmlos bist, nicht, dass du dich für würdig erwiesen hast, Herzchen.“

Stutzend verschränkst du deine Arme vor der Brust. Du wolltest gerade den Mund auf machen, um zu erfragen, was das nun zu bedeuten hat, als er dich mit beiden Händen packt und gegen die nächste Säule presst.

Sein Mund war wieder gegen dein rechtes Ohr gepresst:

**_„B e w e i s e  m i r  d e i n e  m e n t a l e  S t ä r k e .“_ **

Die Spitze seiner Zunge fuhr über deine Ohrmuschel, was dir einen Schauer nach den anderen über deinen Rücken jagt. Er biss zu.

„Ich habe sehr oft mitbekommen, wie gierig dein Körper nach Berührungen ist“, raunte er belustigt und wanderte mit seiner Hand an deinem Bauch hinunter. Sein heißer Atem traf deinen, wenn er mit seinen Fingern grob zwischen deine Beine fährt. Das blaue Auge glüht vor Energie, „Zudem ist mir aufgefallen, dass du nie besonders lange aushältst. Das ist leider ein großes Zeichen für deine Mentale Schwäche, Süße. Das musst du ändern, bevor du dich unserem König stellen kannst…“

Er wirkt wie ausgewechselt. Er zieht seine Hose etwas hinunter und präsentiert dir seinen Penis, „Komm nach mir und ich lasse dich durch.“

Du starrst ihn ungläubig an.

Sein Blick wird dadurch nur viel hämischer, „Du hast Zeit der Welt, ich hetze dich nicht.“

Er hakt seine Hände nun an deinen Hosenbund und öffnet den Reißverschluss. Seine linke Hand gleitet sanft zwischen den Stoff deines Schlüpfers und deiner Haut, als du leicht zusammenzuckst.

„Wow.“,  er grinste dich breit an, „Du bist ja schon feucht.“

Er schüttelt leicht den Kopf und wiederholt mehrmals ‚Tse, Tse, Tse‘, während er, mit der Feuchtigkeit zwischen deinen Beinen, dich langsam in den Wahnsinn treibt.

Er will einen Kampf? **Den kann er haben.**

Du gehst auf die Knie, sodass seine Finger aus deiner Hose rutschen und ziehst ihn praktisch auf den Kachelboden. Mit deiner Zunge fährst du grob über seine ganze Länge. Er kam nicht mehr an dich heran, sodass er ohne Warnung Magie benutzt, um dich am Kitzler zu stimulieren. Du zuckst sofort zusammen und presst die Lippen aufeinander, was bei ihm ein leises Stöhnen hervorbringt.

Er wird energischer, reizt dich umso mehr, bis er dich tatsächlich binnen einer Minute auf den Höhepunkt gebracht hat.

Du zuckst laut auf, den Mund noch an seinem Glied, als dein Stöhnen Vibrationen durch ihn fahren lassen. Er knurrte leise auf, ehe ihr euch mit einem ‚Plop!‘ voneinander trennt.

„Heh…“, fing er leise an, „Leider verloren.“

Den Blick den du ihm zuwirfst… ist voller ENTSCHLOSSENHEIT. Du bist noch lange nicht fertig mit ihm!

Du ignorierst gekonnt seine Aussage und langst wieder nach ihm. Als du ihn wieder in deinen feuchten Mund führst, entweicht ihm ein lautes, langgezogenes Stöhnen.

„..L-lass mich wenigstens rankommen. Magie ist intensiver als physische Berührungen.“, meint fairer-weise und du lässt dich darauf ein. Gierig zieht er dir sämtliche Beinkleidung vom Leib und zieht dich auf seinen Körper. Du gibst einen überraschten Laut von dir, als er mit seiner Zunge über die äußeren Schamlippen fährt. Sie schlüpft zwischen die feuchten Lippen und übt leichten Druck auf die Klitoris aus, was deinen ganzen Körper zum Zittern bringt.

Du bist schon wieder gekommen. Für einige Sekunden hältst du inne, bis du einfach fortfährst.

„So sensibel, hm?“, meinte er leise. Sein Atmen an deiner sensibelsten Stelle bringt dich zum erzittern. Doch du gibst nicht auf. Mit zittrigen Lippen fährst du wieder über seine Eichel.

„Hey, du weißt, dass das Schummeln ist?“, atmete er schwer aus und erntete nur einen sturen Blick, der ihn zum lächeln bringt, „Nagut…“

Er spreizt deine Schamlippen und leckt grob über den ganzen feuchten Bereich, bis er mit seiner Zungenspitze an einer Öffnung hängen bleibt. Eine knochige Augenbraue schießt in die Höhe, da du kurz mit allen Bewegungen aufgehört hast. Er wusste nicht, dass Frauen dort so empfindlich sind…

Da von dort die meiste Feuchtigkeit kommt, drückt er neugierig seine Zunge, ohne den geringsten Widerstand, in deinen Eingang. Du schreckst auf, drehst deinen Kopf nach hinten, nur um ihn mit einem leichten Protest in der Stimme anzustöhnen. Sans denkt nicht mal dran aufzuhören und führt seine lange Zunge immer weiter hinein, dehnt dich auf eine angenehme Art und Weise, bis er auf eine hauchdünne Barriere trifft. Bevor er darüber nachdenken kann, erzitterst du wieder über ihm.

Völlig erschöpft lässt du von ihm ab und rollst von seinem Körper. Nach Luft schnappend liegst du auf dem Rücken. Er lässt nur ein kleines ‚Heh‘ von sich, ehe er seinen noch steifen Penis wieder in der Sporthose versteckt.

Ihr verbringt einige Minuten damit, erstmal wieder runter zu kommen. Vor allem du.

\---

Das goldene Licht in der Halle war schon lange vergangen, als du deine Augen wieder öffnest.

Du bist eingeschlafen?

Als du an dir runter siehst, bist du mit der Decke, aus deinem Rucksack, zugedeckt. Einige Meter entfernt hockt Sans auf dem Boden und sieht dich an.

„Es ist spät, schlaf weiter.“, gibt er von sich und schließt eine Augenhöhle. Du bist allerdings inzwischen ausgeruht. In den Schatten der Säulen, die quer über die Halle ihre Linien ziehen, tapst du zu Sans und setzt vor ihm hin. Er beäugt dich stumm.

Du wirst leicht rot, „Wie kommt es, dass du vorhin so lange… ausgehalten hast? Damals in der Küche bist du viel... schneller… gekommen...“

Nun wurde er blau, „Huh? Ehm…“, murmurte er leise und öffnete wieder beide Augen, „Ich war, ehm... gerade schon am ‚arbeiten‘, als ich dich in der Küche gehört hatte… wenn du verstehst, was ich meine, heh. Ich war deutlich weiter als heute.“

Du nickst es leicht ab. Monster masturbieren also auch…

„Frisk“, fing er leise an, „Ich kann dir ja gerne ein Ausdauer-Training anbieten, dafür musst du aber, uh, mit nach Hause kommen.“ Er zwinkerte dir zu.

„Ich will noch eine Chance.“ Du ziehst die Decke, die du bis eben noch als Kleid benutzt hast, komplett von dir und entblößt dich im sanften Zwielicht. Er scheint zu zögern, also packst du ihn mit beiden Händen am Schädel und presst deine Lippen auf seinen Mund.

„Hey-“, kam nurnoch, als sehr schwacher Protest, von Sans. Du drückst dein Gewicht auf ihn, unterbrichst den Kuss und zwingst ihn so auf den Boden. Wie eine Statue ragst du über ihn.

Mit einem kleinen Grinsen presst du dein Becken gegen seines. Zu deiner Überraschung findest du bereits eine Beule vor. „Was?“, fing er verlegen an, „Ich werde hier den ganzen Tag gereizt und bin kein einziges mal gekommen.“

Du hebst dein Becken etwas an, um mit sanftem Druck auf ihn kleine Kreise zu machen. Er keuchte leise auf, linste gefährlich zu dir auf und drückte dich mit beiden Händen wieder auf ihn, „Spiel fair, Kleine.“

Du nickst nur schwach und ziehst seine Hose runter. Sein Glied springt hervor und erhellt die unmittelbare Umgebung. Da du noch vollkommen durchtränkt von den vorherigen malen bist, kannst du problemlos auf seiner Länge auf und ab gleiten.

Wie er wohl aussiehst, wenn Sans nicht mehr so groß ist..?

„Frisk, was hast du vor…“, sprach er leise, mit einem warnenden Unterton. Du schaust zu ihm auf.

..Und fährst nochmal an ihm hinauf, nur um ihn denn in die rechte Hand zu nehmen und ihn zum Eingang zu führen.

„Ich? Schlage zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe, Sansy~“

Sans sah so aus, als ob er noch etwas gegen tun wollte, zerlief aber komplett zu Butter, als du ihn langsam in dich aufnimmst.

Du bist immer so schnell erregt, sodass das einzige Problem dein Jungfernhäutchen ist. Du beißt kurz auf deine Unterlippe und brichst sie mit einem herzhaften Ruck auf Sans Glied. Dein Körper zuckt stark auf und du kannst dich einige Zeit nicht so richtig bewegen, jedoch erholst du dich davon, als Sans weiter in dich hinein gleitet. Der Schmerz wird zu Lust und Verlangen.

Seine hellen Augen sehen zu dir hinab und stocken bei dem Blut, „Wa-, Frisk! Was..?“

„Oh, sorry, ich hätte es dir sagen sollen. Ich war bis eben Jungfrau. Upsi…“

Mit dem Satz streckst du deine Zunge raus und machst eine alberne Geste. Seine Augenhöhlen weiteten sich. Er zog dich mit einem Ruck an sich.

„Du bist ein außergewöhnlich niedlicher… aber auch dummer Mensch, Süße“, raunte er zärtlich zu dir, ehe er dich an deinen Hüften packt, „Kann ich mich.. bewegen?“

Du nickst knapp, als er fast komplett aus dir raus gleitet. Mit einem tiefen Raunen stößt er wieder in dich hinein. Sans setzt sich auf und drückt deinen Oberkörper an sich. Mit kleinen Bewegungen stößt er in dich hinein. Du legst deine Beine um ihn, um einen besseren Halt zu haben und wirfst noch deine Arme um seinen Nacken. Sanft knabberst du an seinem Schlüsselbein.

„Hng.. du bist viel zu eng, Frisk..“, murmelte er mit zusammengebissenen Kiefer, „Und warum bist du so heiß darinnen? Du ver… hn… brennst mich fast…“

Sein Atem rasselte und seine Stöße wurden langsam unregelmäßiger und grober. Du lässt von seinen Knochen ab und lehnst dich etwas zurück. Er sieht dich atemlos an und versucht ständig, seine Zunge im Kiefer zu behalten. Du näherst dich und leckst einmal zaghaft über seine spitze Zunge. Er drückt dich wieder an sich und küsst dich leidenschaftlich, erkundet deinen Mund und ringt mit deiner eigenen Zunge um Dominanz.

Zur gleichen Zeit wirft er dich grob auf den Boden, hebt deine Beine über seine Schulter und buckelt sich über dir wie besessen in dich, schiebt dich mit den Stößen Zentimeter-weise weg, nur um dich wieder grob an sich zu ziehen. Als dir die Luft ausging, reißt du dich vom Kuss weg und schnappst gierig nach Sauerstoff. Sans leckt dir den Schweiß vom Hals, als er mit seinen immer heftigeren Stößen langsam blaue Flecken an deinen Schenkeln verursacht.

Seine Augenlichter verzerrten sich vor Ektase und sahen an dir hinunter, als du seinen Kopf wieder zu dir ziehst und ihm einen hauchzarten Kuss auf die Zähne drückst.

„Ich liebe dich.“

Bevor er reagieren konnte, keuchte er laut auf und kam tief in dir.

Er presste sein Gesicht zwischen deine Brüste und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er saugte gierig Luft ein und sah denn zu dir hoch.

„… Du hast geschummelt.“

„Kann sein, aber ich hab es ernst gemeint.“

„….“

„…..“

Sans langte nach deinem Mund und ließ dich die Nacht über nicht los.

\---

Als die ersten Strahlen wieder durch das Fenster kamen, seid ihr beide wieder auf.

„Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass Asgore schon auf ist.“, meint Sans leise und schaut dir beim Anziehen zu. Du richtest dein Oberteil und schaust nach vorne – die Barriere ist weg.

„Heh, skeptisch? Ich halte mich an mein Wort, Herzchen.“

Du schaust ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an und er zwinkerte einfach.

Deine Schritte bringen dich zu ihm, als du von ihm an seine Brust herangezogen wirst, „Mach keinen Unsinn, wir warten auf dich. Kapiche?“

„Absolut Kapiche.“, antwortest du leicht kichernd und streifst deine Lippen sanft an seinen Zähnen hin und her. Er gab ein zufriedenes Knurren von sich.

„Im Ernst, mach keinen Mist. Ich nehm dein Wort von heute Nacht ernst.“

Du nickst nur knapp und löst dich von ihm. Du bist nun umso mehr voller ENTSCHLOSSENHEIT! … Und viel mehr Liebe.

Als du ein paar Schritte später dich umdrehst, war er weg.

**Author's Note:**

> Hats dir gefallen?  
> Ich hab noch eine andere FF am laufen, [schaut dort auch gerne vorbei! :3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6820159/chapters/15568003)


End file.
